


Sadness Over What Could Never Be

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock helps Molly cope after a difficult surgery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock’s arms are wrapped around her holding her tightly. She cries into his chest. He tries to find the words to make everything better, but the only thing he could do is rub her back while drawing her closer to him. He hurts for her. He wants to take her pain. She doesn’t deserve this. No one does. She draws back from him and quietly asks, “Did you know? Did you deduce it?”

  
He hadn’t. He wishes that he had because maybe if he had something could have been done.

  
"No Molly. I didn't know. I am so sorry".

She was still sore from her surgery. The surgery that took away every possibility of carrying a child. It took away the possibility that a child would be half him and half her. With her beautiful smile and her deep brown eyes that he loves so much. He didn’t know she was sick. He didn’t know that she even had pain every month. She always hid it so as not to distract him from his important cases. She always thought of others before herself. That is why he loves her so much.

  
“We can adopt all the babies we want, Molly. So many children need a mum and a dad.”

  
“I know Sherlock, but I wanted to have a little you and me.”

  
His heart hurt to hear those words.

  
“I am so sorry Sherlock. I am sorry.”

  
“Love, I am just happy that you are ok. I can’t even imagine what I would do without you. You are everything that is good and kind in this world and well, I am not.”

  
Molly giggled.

  
“I know how you really are” she said.

  
“Yes, let’s keep it that way” he said brushing her hair away from her face.

  
Even after all the crying and her surgery she is still beautiful. He would go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy.

After a few days Molly started to stir around the flat. The doctor told her to take is easy and for once she is listening. Sherlock is usually full of nervous energy knowing he is going to be confined inside, but not now. He is trying anything he can to distract her. He even let her paint his toenails. He made her swear that she would never tell anyone and he definitely didn’t want anyone to find out that he enjoyed it. He tried to paint her toes but it looked like a 3 year old painted them. After assessing his work he thought ‘I guess there is something I am bad at’.

"Sherlock?"

  
"Yes, Molly?"

  
"I think you're right. I think one day we could adopt a little one that needs a home. I can love them as my own."

Sherlock moved to the couch to sit next to Molly. He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were shining with tears, but for now they were happy ones.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news from the doctor. Some Sherlolly sexy times.

Sherlock and Molly sat waiting for the doctor to come into the exam room. It had been six weeks since her surgery. The doctor entered the room and greetings were exchanged.

"I think you have recovered well from your surgery, Molly. How do you feel?

"Dr. Harbin, I feel like I need to go back to work. I am going crazy being so idle."

Sherlock sat with his fingers laced through Molly's. He was listening intently to Molly and Dr Harbin. 

"Let me take a look at your incision and then we will discuss returning to normal activites."

Sherlock watched as Molly leaned back onto the table to let the doctor examine her surgical incision. 

"Molly, this has healed nicely. I see no reason for you not return to work and once again resume intercourse and all other activites".

They thanked the doctor and as they exited the building Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand into his and said, "How about some ice cream?"

They sat on a bench in the park and ate their ice cream. It was a treat that Sherlock rarely indulged in. 

"What are you thinking Sherlcok?"

"I am thinking that you are so beautiful and I don't derserve you. You are so strong, Molly. So strong that I am sure I will never know what it's like to be that strong".

"Oh Sherlock. I am not stronger than you. I just handle things differently than you do. There is no right or wrong. Weaker or stronger".

"The way you speak is another reason I love you Molly Hooper". 

Sherock leans down and licks her ice cream cone. Molly giggled.

"You git! You shouldn't have eaten yours so fast that you gave yourself brain freeze".

"I can't help myself, Molly. Chocolate ice cream is just so good".

When they arrived at Baker Street Toby made sure to let them know his disapproval that they had been gone for a whole two and a half hours. 

"Your cat is horrible." Molly said to Sherlock.

"Why is he always my cat when he acts badly?"

"He was a perfect angel when I was his only parent!".

Molly couldn't even keep a straight face after saying that statement. Sherlock came up behind her and tickled her sides. 

"Your laugh is quite intoxicating. Almost as intoxicating as your moans of pleasure".

Suddenly Sherlock has realized what he said. He never wanted to give the impression that he was trying to pressure Molly into sex too soon. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she felt okay physcially and mentally. He turned her around so he could see her eyes. Her eyes said the very opposite of what he feared. Her eyes were darker than the dark brown they normally are. Her pupils were blown. He had missed making love to her so much. 

"Sherlock. I think you should take me to bed".

He stood there two seconds too long because Molly said, "Now".

Sherlock knew that 'take me to bed' meant sex and he knew they had had sex 742 times prior to this, but this was different. Since her surgery and the whole ordeal they are stronger. Bonded stronger than he ever thought two people could be. 

By the time he got to the bedroom she was almost completely undressed. He quickly undressed himself and he pulled her close to him. He took a deep breath to smell her scent. Her shampoo, her perfume and just her. He was startled from his daze when he felt Molly tickling him.

"Payback is a bitch, dear", she laughed into his ear as he squirmed away pulling her on the bed with him. 

Their laughter stopped when he leaned in to kiss her. She returned his kiss so hard he lost his breath. Their hands explored each other's bodies like it was the first time they had ever touched. He had missed her. She had missed him. They made love so slow but it was so passionate. When Sherlock knew that Molly was about to come undone he thrust into her faster until he heard her moan his name and curse like a sailor. 'File that away in her room of my Mind Palace' he thought to himself as he watched her shake under him. A few seconds later he moaned her name as he came into her. He was so weak he collapsed beside her. 

"God Molly, I...I..I don't even have words".

"Then shhh.... lets just rest". 

They lay together and as their breaths evened out he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I sure could go for some more chocolate ice cream right about now".


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This story is of my favorite pair, Sherlock and Molly. Writing this has helped me through the pain I have dealt with after having a total hysterectomy way too young before I was able to have a child of my own. I don't have a Sherlock in my life, but I have some wonderful friends who have helped me.  
> Thank you again for reading my Sherlolly fic.

The time passed and Molly seemed to have less and less days of sadness. Sherlock tried to help her through these days as much as possible. It was hard for Molly. Deciding whether or not to take hormones was a big one. Which ones? What is the right amount? Dr. Harbin of course helped her through all of this. That is why he was surprised to come home one day to find Molly curled up on the couch with a box of tissue. 

“What happened, Molly? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“I am okay. Really. I am.”

“Clearly you are not. Please tell me what happened.”

Sherlock sat on the couch and Molly climbed into his lap. His arms wrapped around her and his lips kissed her forehead gently.

“Please tell me.”

Molly didn’t know if she could say the words. What she saw in the morgue earlier in the day haunted her. It broke her heart. 

“Today a baby was brought to the morgue. You weren’t called in to investigate because we knew what happened. This little baby was only 2 months old. It wasn’t sick. Her birth mother, if you can call her that, shook her to death. She shook her till she died.”

“Oh Molly, why didn’t you have someone else do the post mortem?” Sherlock said as he squeezed her closer to him. 

“I wanted to make sure she was taken care of. She had a horrible death and I just felt like I could take care of her now. I was angry and sad. I hope that woman is punished to the fullest extent of the law. If she didn’t want that child I would have taken her. I would have raised her. Loved her.”

“Molly, my love. I know you would have taken care of her, but it wasn’t meant to be. She is at peace now and you helped that process. You are so brave and selfless for doing so.”

Molly loved that Sherlock was different than he used to be before he jumped and his four minute exile. After that exile is when he came running to her to make sure she was okay. That was when his lips uttered those words she had always longed to hear. 'I love you' he said as he held her tight. Mycroft arranged for the two of them to go to a safe house until they could figure out what or who was behind Moriarity's face being broadcast all over London. That night they sat and held each other and told each other they loved each other. It was such a scary time but a wonderful one too. Sherlock knew he would never be able to live without Molly. He loved her and he was glad that he finally gave up trying to hide it. It was exhausting. They made love that night and held each other tight as they drifted off to sleep.

"Molly"

"Yes, Sherlock"

"We are going to be okay. Everything will be okay. I would like to make an appointment with the adoption agency soon if that is okay with you."

"Yes. I would like that very much Sherlock. I just want to say one thing. I don't want Mycroft's help. I know he is the British government and all that, but if we adopt a child we can't accept his help. I know he will want to help, but it is not fair to all the other couples that want to adopt. We need to do this on our own."

"If that is what you wish, Molly, then I will support your choice."

After a bit they decided to go out to dinner. They called Mary and John and asked if they would like to join. Mary called Mrs. Hudson and asked if she would watch the little Bumble Bee (Sherlock's nickname for Lucy since before she was born). Mary and John arrived at Baker Street and Lucy was more than happy to see Mrs. Hudson. There was a line to get in a Angelo's but as soon as Angelo saw Sherlock they were immediately seated at a table. Sherlock held Molly's hand under the table as they chatted with Mary and John and waited for their food. After dinner the four of them decided to walk home and even though it was cold Molly felt so much better and so happy to spend time with them. She felt loved and knew just as Sherlock said that every thing would be okay. 

They returned home and as they were lying in bed face to face Molly asked, "Sherlock? Would you be okay if the child we adopted wasn't a baby? Some of the toddlers that need adopting have been waiting a while and the older they get the less couples want them because they all want newborns or babies."

Sherlock chuckled as he replied, "I think that would be a great idea. As much I want us to be parents it would be kind of nice to not have to change diapers." 

"I also think we should go on a babymoon."

"Molly, what in the hell is a babymoon?"

"Couples take a last vacation together just the two of them before the baby comes."

"Ah, I see. That is a ridiculous name but a superb idea. Where do you want to go? I will make the arrangements. I don't know how long the adoption process will be but let's go week after next. If it does end up a lengthy process we can always vacation again. Especially if we go somewhere tropical. You know I can't resist you in a swimsuit."

Molly slapped Sherlock's arm playfully. "I want to back to Fiji. That was a fun vacation. Even though we didn't leave the room very much."

"Oh yes, that was a fun vacation. As I recall everyone wondered why we didn't get any sun. I don't think they believed us when we told them it was because we wore SPF 100."

They talked till well into the night. As Molly gave in to sleep Sherlock held her close and started planning in his mind their trip to paradise.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday in paradise for Sherlock and Molly. Thank you for reading.

Molly could hear the sound of paradise outside their cabana doors, but she couldn't make herself get out of Sherlock’s arms. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. He was almost smiling in his sleepy state. Even though they traveled via Mycroft’s private jet the flight was terribly long and it took a toll on both of them. They crashed as soon as they checked in. ‘My toes haven’t even touched the water.’ Molly thought as she tried to talk herself up and out of bed. 

“Molly, please quit thinking that you should get out of bed. We are on holiday after all. We are technically supposed to be lazy.”

“I am so sorry Sherlock. Did I wake you?”

“No. My body is confused as to what time it is. What time is it actually?”

“I think it is 11am here.”

“Ahh, Okay Molly. Let’s get up and go eat then go to the beach. This trip we definitely need to enjoy some sun or whatever it is that you find appealing outdoors.”

Sherlock jumped out of bed dragging Molly with him. The shower started as Molly sleepily waited for the water to warm. 

“Sherlock, I hate mornings and morning people are very annoying.”

“Molly, Dear you need to wake up. Get in the shower.”

Molly slowly let the water hit her. Sherlock joined her. She put her head under the water hoping for a wake up miracle. Sherlock chuckled at her as she closed her eyes under the water looking as if she was being tortured. 

“Stop it Sherlock. I have never and will never be a morning person. For that matter why are you a morning person? You are the known grouch between the two of us.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Molly. I am nothing but a saint.”

They both started laughing at that comment. They continued to wash each others hair and bodies. Taking time to slowly dry each other off. Molly stood at the full length mirror as she put on her swimsuit. She chose a tankini instead of a bikini so that her surgery scars would not show. Sherlock walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“They are barely visible Molly. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable. You are beautiful.”

“Thank you Sherlock, I feel better wearing a tankini. Besides, when I get a sunburn it won’t be my whole body.” she said jokingly.

With her suit on she slipped her simple sundress over her head. With her beach hat on an her beach bag on her shoulder she waited for Sherlock to get his swim trunks on. He came out of the bathroom with his trunks and a tank top on and smearing sunscreen on every part of exposed flesh. 

“I do not want to burn Molly. I wouldn't be able to handle it.” 

“Neither do I. That is what I brought so much sunscreen.”

They made their way to the nearby restaurant and ate brunch. Afterwards they sat on beach and enjoyed the view. The water was so clear you could see the bottom. They swam and reapplied sunscreen every time they got out of the water. As the sun was setting they snuggled together on their over sized beach chair meant for two. 

“The colors of the sky are absolutely stunning.” Molly said as she looked up at the cotton candy sky. 

“It is definitely a different view than London. Still both are very beautiful to me. Let’s go back to the cabana and order some dinner.” Sherlock declared as he lifted Molly up to stand. 

After dinner they sat on the deck of their secluded cabana and enjoyed holding each other. The sun was completely gone and the stars shone bright. Sherlock kissed Molly’s neck as she snuggled closer to him. It was just the two of them. No one around that could see. ‘I always feel like it is just us when we are together, but right now it’s true’, Sherlock thought as he held her. 

“Do you ever worry that if we do adopt a child that we won’t have time for each other like this?” Molly questioned.

“I think that we will always make time for each other. It might not be as frequent, but it will mean no less that is does now.”

Molly timidly replied, “Is it bad that some days I do not want our special time together to ever end. I know adopting a child would change it. I have always wanted a child and to be a mum, but I don’t ever want us to change.”

“Molly, no matter what you want or feel I will support you. I love you no matter what.”

“Thank you, Sherlock. I love you too. Very much”.

“Now Molly, I want to snog you senseless. Is that acceptable?”

Sherlock kissed Molly passionately, but slowly. Savoring every moment. The next ten days were just for them and he intended to make every moment count. When they first became a couple Molly told Sherlock of her fear that he would grow tired of her. He reassured her that would never happen. After the three years together it is true. He has never grown tired of her. He still gets that weird feeling in his stomach when she walks into the room. He knows that it is chemicals, but he also knows that it is love. He still chuckles when she puts her hand on her hip and looks up at him over her glasses to let him know he is being a cock. He loves when he tries to be sneaky and come up behind her to wrap his arms around her and she states ‘I know you’re there Sherlock’. He can’t remember a time when she wasn’t in his thoughts. As their kisses get more intense and their hands roam he can’t think of any other place he would rather be. Molly climbs on top of Sherlock and slides down onto him. They move together slowly and Sherlock says, “I love you Molly.” Molly whispers, “I love you too” into his ear. They both moan the others name as they come. Molly rests her head on his beating heart as he strokes her back with his fingers.


	5. Chapter Five

“Molly, do we really have to take a selfie and post it wherever it is that you do your social media nonsense?”

“Yes, Sherlock. It will be fun. Say cheese!”

Molly snapped the photo. Sherlock demanded to see the vile photo before she posted it. 

“Molly, this is no good. You are much too short to get my curly hair in the photo. Let me take it.”

“Vain much?”

“Oh whatever! Say Isaac Newton!”

Sherlock snapped the photo and took a moment to admire his work. Molly posted the photo and made sure to add a credit to Sherlock so everyone would know that he took the photo. It was day 6 of their holiday and Molly was starting to miss London. She would never tell Sherlock though. If he missed London he didn't let on. She appreciated that. 

The rest of the trip flew by and before they knew it they were on the jet and starting the long flight home. Molly leaned on Sherlock’s shoulder and napped the first few hours of the flight. Sherlock napped a bit as well. ‘Doing nothing is exhausting’ he thought as he drifted off.  
He wanted to talk to Molly more about making an appointment at the adoption agency or to see if she still wanted to, but he decided that it could wait.

When they arrived at Baker Street Mrs. Hudson, Mary, John, Lucy, Greg and Mycroft greeted them with hugs. 

“Oh my gosh! Lucy has grown so much!” Molly said as she picked her up. 

Mrs. Hudson has made them dinner. It was such a long flight she didn't want them to worry about food. 

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson” Sherlock said as he kissed her cheek. 

“It’s okay dear. Just this one time. I am not your housekeeper.”

Molly grinned because she could already tell that Mrs. Hudson had cleaned. Their friends left one by one. Sherlock took their luggage to the bedroom then returned to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Molly snuggled up to him. They napped and when they woke Sherlock heated up the dinner that Mrs. Hudson had left for them. They sat next to each other at the kitchen table. Sherlock decided to bite the bullet and ask Molly about the adoption agency appointment. 

“Molly, before we left for holiday we discussed making an appointment at the adoption agency. During our trip you seemed to have second thoughts. What are you thinking now?”

“I think we should go meet with them and see what our options are. Then decide from there. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course Molly. I will make the appointment tomorrow.”

The appointment with the adoption counselor went well. She gave them information packets about fostering and adoption. Molly and Sherlock had never considered fostering a child before. After the appointment they walked hand in hand to get lunch. 

“Sherlock, I really feel like being a foster parent is something I really want to do. What do you think?”

“I think it is a great idea Molly. I think it would be great to help a child that needs it. We could teach them about science and math and all kinds of interesting things.”

They decided on Thai food for lunch. Molly was famished. Her tummy was upset from nerves before the appointment so she didn't eat. Sherlock never eats much but is always shocked at how his little Molly can eat like a baby dinosaur and stay so well, petite. 

At home they read over the information about becoming a foster parent. They filled out the paperwork and decided to drop it off tomorrow. After finishing up Sherlock went to the kitchen to make tea.

He yelled from the kitchen, “Let’s invite everyone over tonight for dinner and tell them our news. What do you think?”

“Okay, I will call everyone.”

Sherlock was grateful for Molly making the phone calls because he didn't really want to converse with his brother. 

At 6:30 Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary and Lucy made their way up the stairs to 221B. Soon after Mycroft and Lestrade arrived. Molly really wondered when Mycroft and Lestrade were going to tell everyone they were and item. She wasn't sure if Sherlock had figured it out yet. She wasn't going to say anything because they haven’t told anyone so they obviously didn't want anyone to know yet. Molly had cooked a wonderful dinner. Everyone tucked in and praised Molly and her cooking skills. Sherlock always felt proud when people complimented her. She would always blush and he just loved that look on her. Afterwards, everyone gathered in the living room for tea.

“I guess you are wondering why Molly and I invited you over for dinner on such short notice.” Sherlock said standing in front of their friends.

“Molly and I have decided to become foster parents.”

“Oh! My gosh. That is wonderful news!”, Mary said a little too loud. 

John jumped up and gave Sherlock a big hug and Molly a kiss on her cheek. 

Mycroft just grinned and Lestrade just stood there in shock.

“We had a meeting with the adoption agency today and she gave us a great deal of information about fostering and we both feel it is something that we want to do.” Sherlock stated with a proud look on his face as he stared at Molly. 

Molly stood and watched their friends reactions and was so moved she started to tear up. She apologized for crying. 

Mycroft shocked everyone and said, “Nonsense Molly. This is a very important and happy time for you both. Tears of happiness are never a bad thing.”

Molly said, “Thank you Mycroft” as she tiptoed to kiss his cheek. 

After everyone left Molly sat on the sofa and Toby joined her and not long after Sherlock joined too.

“Molly, we need to go shopping. John’s old room will need to be fixed up and made into a proper bedroom”

“That’s a great idea. Let’s go tomorrow.”

Sherlock held Molly close as he read to her. He read her ‘The Physics of Star Trek’ until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Sorry it took me a while to update. My Momma passed away right after Thanksgiving and I was back in Georgia. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a great New Year.

Christmas Day was fast approaching and Sherlock still had to do his Christmas shopping. He really had tried to get all of his presents bought before the dreadful holiday. He never intended to be of of those men who waited till the last minute, but here it was three days before Christmas and he had yet to find the perfect gift for Molly. His gift to Mrs. Hudson was a round trip ticket to Florida to visit her sister, Lystrade an antique pocket watch, Mycroft a new umbrella with a hand carved wooden handle, Mary and John a weekend getaway to Dublin (the Bumble Bee would stay with Sherlock and Molly) and the Bumble Bee herself was getting a stuffed dinosaur the size of a small car. He thought and thought about the perfect gift for Molly. She always found the perfect gift for him and he wondered if it was as hard for her to decide what to get.   
Sherlock and Molly were not married and neither of them had discussed it. All of their friends questioned them about it, but they never thought of it as something that had to happen. Sherlock was not opposed to being married to Molly so he decided he would get her an engagement ring for Christmas. 

Two days later Molly made her way up the stairs at Baker Street carrying bags of presents and paper and bows to wrap them in. She was done shopping and frankly the thought of Christmas being over was a nice one. As she opened the door she found Sherlock fast asleep on the couch. She wondered what was wrong as she leaned down to him. 

“Sherlock, are you ok?”

“Oh, hi Molly. Yes, I am fine. I was just cold and tired so I thought I would take a nap by the fire. I guess I was asleep a while because it looks like the fire is low.”

“Ok. It’s just not like you to nap so I was wondering if you were sick or something.”

“No. No. I am fine. Let’s get these presents wrapped before everyone is here the Christmas Eve festivities.”

Sherlock hopped up and kissed Molly on the head before starting to sort all the presents and paper. Two hours later they had everything wrapped and it was a good thing because there was no more room under the tree!

Everyone arrived at Baker Street around 6:30. Lucy was very proud of her Christmas dress. Sherlock picked her up and asked her for a kiss and when she refused he just stole one which made her giggle. Molly, Mrs. Hudson and Mary busied themselves in the kitchen while the guys and Lucy visited in the living room. Sherlock looked around and thought about how lucky he was to be surrounded by his friends and to have Molly. The scene was almost picturesque as the Christmas music played. Sherlock excused himself from the living room and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Ladies, I hope you are making my favorite pie for Christmas dinner tomorrow. You know I love Strawberry Rhubarb.”

Molly giggled, “Yes, Sherlock we know. You gained 10 pounds last year because you ate two whole pies yourself.”

Soon everyone gathered in the living room to exchange presents. Sherlock and Molly had decided to give each other their presents when everyone else had left. Lucy loved the dinosaur. John wasn't very thrilled and wasn't even sure it would fit in the boot of the car. Mary just giggled at the thought of Sherlock carrying the huge dinosaur home from the store. She would love to have a photo of that. Mrs. Hudson jumped up and squealed when she opened her present. She then ran over to Sherlock and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

The snow had started falling so everyone said their goodbyes. Molly was cleaning up in the kitchen when Sherlock came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her tight. 

“I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too. Are you ready to open your present from me?’

He kissed her neck and nodded before pulling away from her. They settled onto the sofa and Molly handed him his present and appreciated the fact that if he had deduced what it was he kept it to himself. He unwrapped the package and gasped. 

“Molly, it’s stunning! A fluorescence micrograph print of a neuron regeneration.”

She smiled as he kissed her lips. 

“OK, Molly. I got you a present but I am not sure you will like it, but I hope you do.” He was trying to throw her off and hoped she didn't suspect what was happening. The fact that he wrapped the ring inside of a larger box and then that box in an even bigger box was also something he hoped kept her guessing. She unwrapped the box and saw the next box.

“Sherlock, really? I am not a present shaker like you are. You didn't have to do this.” Molly said as she giggled. 

The next box was unwrapped and then the next. She knew it was a jewelry box. She looked at him with wide eyes. She opened the box and when she did Sherlock kneeled down in front of her placing his hands on her knees. 

“Sherlock?” Molly said as she looked at the ring. She could tell it was old. Vintage. White gold with a beautiful filigree. A gorgeous simple diamond that wasn't too big. It was just right. Molly had tears in her eyes and so did Sherlock. He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand in his.

“Molly Hooper. I love you more than I even know how to convey. Please say you will be with me always.”

“Oh my Sherlock. Yes. Yes. I will be with you forever and always.”

He then told her to look at the engraving on the inside of the band. She saw the words ‘My Molly, My Love’. He slipped the ring on her finger and she admired her hand with the beautiful ring on it. 

“I can’t wait to tell Mary and the others. I am going to wait till tomorrow though. I want to see everyone’s faces.”

“Whatever you like Molly.” He said smiling and very proud of himself for picking out a ring she loved. Thankfully he had helped the jeweler figure out who was stealing from him a while back or he wouldn't have even know where to get a ring. 

“Yes, we will definitely wait till tomorrow because Mr. Holmes you need to take the future Mrs. Holmes to bed.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Everyone arrived at Baker Street for Christmas Dinner.  Molly and Sherlock both got up early to prepare dinner.  Truth be told Molly did a lot of pointing and telling Sherlock what to do because it was the first Christmas dinner he had helped prepare.  Sherlock didn't mind.  Sherlock made sure everyone had a drink in hand then he got everyone’s attention.  

“Everyone, Molly and I have an announcement.  I asked Molly to marry me and she said yes! “

John shot up out of his chair and grabbed Sherlock up in a tight hug.  Mary and Mrs Hudson ran to Molly and she showed off her beautiful ring.  Mycroft smiled and went to Molly.

“I am so happy to have you as my sister.”

“I am happy to have you as a brother Mycroft.”

Everyone ate and visited and before Sherlock and Molly knew it the day was almost over and they were left in the flat just the two of them cleaning up the remaining mess from dinner.  Sherlock walked up behind Molly who was standing at the kitchen sink.  

“I love you, Molly Hooper.”

“Well, I love you too, Sherlock Holmes”

“Will you dance with me Molly?”

“Of course I will will silly.”

Sherlock turned on the record player.  He loved the sound of his favorite music being played on vinyl.  Molly smiled when the music started.  Sherlock loved classical music but not everyone knew he had a very eclectic taste in music.  Van Morrison’s voice sang ‘Crazy Love’ as they swayed to the music.  Sherlock looked down at Molly and pulled her tighter.  He kissed her forehead and said, “Let’s get married next week. I already talked to Mummy and she said that we could get married in the back yard.  I want you to be my wife.  I want to be your husband forever as soon as possible.”

“Oh Sherlock, of course I will marry you next week.  I just need to find a dress.”

“Mary is coming tomorrow to take you shopping for your dress.  I talked to her before she left.  I hope that was ok.”

“Of course it is. Let’s go to bed”.

When Molly asks him to go to bed he doesn't waste any time.  Ever.  They fall to the bed already passionately kissing.  Sherlock can’t think of anything he would rather do than to kiss his lovely Molly. He loves her scent, the way she feels against him and especially the noises she makes when they make love.  They quickly undress.  Sherlock holds Molly tight to his body as his hands explore her skin.  She feels so soft and warm and he would die a happy man knowing she loves him and he was able to show her how much he loves her. Molly rolled them so that Sherlock was on his back.  He loves when she takes charge. She slid herself onto him and slowly rocked her hips back and forth.  Sherlock placed his hands on her thighs trying to speed her movement, but she continued her slow deep movement against him.  He knew she wouldn't last long and as she came she sped up bringing him to orgasm.  She slowed her pace and he enjoyed staying inside her until he was soft.  She rested against his chest as he ran his fingertips up and down her back and hips.

“God Molly.  You are going to be the death of me”.

“Uh huh.”

 **  
**Sherlock smiled and kissed her hair.  She drifted off to sleep and he listened to her breathe until he drifted off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Crazy Love" by Van Morrison 
> 
> I own none of these characters.


End file.
